


The Amazing Adventures of H.Quinn and Batman

by rachelarcher



Series: The World of Wonder [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Lucifer are twins, Dean Lives with John, Dean is a virgin, Dean is in the closet, F/F, F/M, First Love, Flashbacks, Gen, Impala, M/M, Palo Alto, Pontiac, Soulmates, Young Love, bestfriends, but the first part has to be writen in fragments, castiel is slightly older, charlie is bobbys neice, daddy balthazar, gabriel and michael are twins, mary and john are divorced, mommy hael, platonic, sam lives with mary, second part makes more sense, they are sort of random, two halves of a whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: Dean has always known he was different. His best friend Mattison Singer is the only one who understands him completely, enough that she gives up meeting or dating anyone else until they are completely done with highschool.NOTE: Not all pictures at the beginning with feature JENSEN ACKLES or EMMA WATSON (she is the inspiration for Matt Singer), however the pictures are important pieces of thier high school lives, my goal is to use the pictures to demonstrate the profound friend ship they have.It takes a while to get to the Novak clan, sorry.It will be worth it promise.





	1. Twelve Weeks

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2j5dpty)

-/-

6:05PM  Batman: Sup?  
6:05PM H.Quinn: Homework, you?  
6:07PM Batman: John just left.  
6:08PM H.Quinn: Be there in five.

-/-

Matt pushed her hair out of her face, and threw the impala in park. She grabbed her backpack from the passenger seat, and bit her bottom lip in frustration. She tossed it over her shoulder, and slammed the car door, darting up the overgrown lawn of the Winchester household. Dropping to her knees in front of the door, she drew two bobby pins from her hair, working the lock until the tumblers clicked just right, then pushed it open. “Dean?” She called out, not sure where in the house he would be. 

-/-

**Thirteen Years Ago**

Mattison Singer stood in line for kindergarten, her black and white polka dots dress fell to her knees, and her little cow girl boots were hand me downs from a slightly older cousin who was in the second grade. Her messy honey colored locks of hair were starting to work their way out of the braid, and her backpack looked much too large on her shoulders. 

“Alright class.” Her teacher, Ms. Jody, grinned at them. “Let’s welcome a new student today. Everyone this is Dean Winchester, from Lawrence.” A blonde haired boy with tanned skin from playing outside, ripped jeans, and grass stains offered a small wave. “You can get in line with Mattison, raise you're hand Mattison.”

She shot her hand in the air, and grinned at the boy who came to rest beside her. “You can call me Matt.” She offered, “And we should be friends.”

The first day on the playground, Richie Roman shoved Dean off the handlebars, he tumbled into the mulch, and scraped his already scraped knees. Matt Singer punched the slightly older boy in the face, and so the friendship of Matt and Dean started.

-/-

She found him in the upstairs bathroom, sitting in the tub, bubbles around him, and his knees drawn up to his chest. “Matt.” He whispered her name like a prayer. “He…” His voice broke, and a broken sob fell from his lips.

“It’s ok.” She promised, unbuttoning her shorts and pushing them down her thighs, tugging her own t-shirt off, and climbed into the tub with him, water splashing a bit. “I’ve got you.” She slid down behind him, her back to the porcelain tub, and her chest to his back. “How long?”

“I dunno.” Dean muttered, eventually letting his head fall back onto her shoulder. Her knees were drawn up on either side of Dean’s hips, eventually he stretched his own legs out, and rested his elbows on her knees. “A week maybe?”

“Enough time to pack up some more of your things and stash them in the Impala?” Matt pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “Dean, we have three months. Then we are outta here. Dad already has a place lined up in Palo Alto, we’ve got this.”

It takes a while to get Dean out of the tub, and into his pajamas, steered into the jet black impala which actually belonged to Dean, not that his father knew that, and finally headed towards her house. In the back seat, another duffle bag of belongings her best friend can’t live without.


	2. Ten Weeks

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ohiclu)

-/-

3:45PM H.Quinn: Knock Knock  
3:47PM Batman: Who's there?  
3:49PM H.Quinn: Needle  
3:50PM Batman: Needle who?  
3:51PM H.Quinn: Needle little help. I’m stuck in the pantry.  
3:53PM Batman: That’s a good one!  
3:53PM Batman: Are you really stuck?  
3:55PM H.Quinn: No  
4:00PM H.Quinn: Yes, mayday!

-/-

“How did you even get in the pantry?” Dean muttered.

“Dad.” Matt pointed towards her father, Bobby Singer, who was chuckling under his breath as he was digging through the refrigerator. “He asked me to help him look for circus peanuts.”

“Do we have any?” Dean asked, his face lighting up.

“No.” Matt muttered.

At that Bobby lost all composure. “It was too easy, Matt. Sorry.” He giggled even harder. “Glad you're looking better.” He looked Dean over. “That last cut on your cheek didn’t look so hot.”

“Matt stitched me up.” Dean subconsciously rubbed the gash that had been on his right cheek.

“It’ll be over soon, boy, not long.” Bobby offered him a soft smile. “Matt here tells me you are almost all packed, just a few more things, right?”

“Right.” Dean nodded. “And you already sold the garage?”

“Sure did. Now are you two ready for school tomorrow?” Bobby looked between his seventeen year old daughter, and eighteen year old adoptive son.

“Sure thing!” They both nodded.

“Alright, now scoot!” He ordered them out of the kitchen, watching as the pair darted up the stairs. 

-/-

**Thirteen Years Ago**

“How was school, Matty?” Bobby Singer asked his daughter as she climbed into the mustang.

“I made a new friend.” She offered.

“Mhm?” 

“His name is Dean Winchester.” Matt offered.

“Good, honey, listen I need to talk to you.” Bobby hadn’t started the car yet, and he looked at his daughter with soft eyes. 

“What’s wrong daddy?” Matt asked, cautiously, her bright brown eyes locking on his.

“You're momma, she uh… she isn’t home.” Bobby offered, finding the words hard to get out.

“Is she at grammys?” Matt quirked.

“No, baby, you're momma, she, uhm, she took off, she’s gonna go find herself.” Bobby offered.

“Oh,” Matt stopped looking out the window, and turned her attention to her dad. “But you're staying?”

“Of course, baby, I wouldn’t leave you for the world.” Bobby swore.

“Ok.” Matt grinned. “Can Dean come over on Friday?”

Bobby took a deep breath, and looked at his little girl. “I’ll ask his mommy, ok?”

“Sure, sure.” Matt nodded at him. Bobby put the mustang in drive, finally, and headed them towards home.

Karen Singer had left, and she was not going to be coming home. Not that he could tell Matt that, his little girl was the only thing in the world that mattered to him, and now… now she was all he had.

-/-

Dean settled into the one bed in Matt’s room, against the wall, already under the covers, just his pajama pants on his hips. Matt entered the room a moment later, with a tank top on her shoulders and shorts on her hips, her long brown to blonde tipped hair braided down her back. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head, as she stretched her back cracked and popped making Dean raise an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t tell me you don’t sounds like rice crispies Mr. Quarterback. Cheer leading is hard fucking work.” She grumbled.

Dean burst out laughing as she crossed the room, turned off the lamp beside their bed, and tumbled in next to him. She pressed her head into his chest, and tangled her arms and legs around him like a octopus. “Are you ready for school tomorrow?” Dean whispered low.

“Yeah, are you?” She asked, pushing up on her elbow slightly, to look him over.

“As ready as I will ever be.” He managed, his eyes closed tightly.

“Dean, look at me.” Matt ordered.

Dean opened his candy apple green eyes, and locked eyes on hers. “I just, I’m the quarterback, right? How is it that the whole team hates me even when we are winning?”

“Dean, it’s not you they hate.” She offered. “It's the fact that you're getting out of this little shit town.” Matt muttered. “And don’t forget that. Long after we move outta this shit, Richie Dickhead Roman is still going to be here, running his dad's lame-o car lot and ripping poor people off.”

Dean nodded before kissing her temple and closing his own eyes, he slipped into a calm sleep. Aware that tomorrow they would pretend to be the happiest couple in the world, aware that tomorrow his father would be home, aware that tomorrow his life would go back to the lie he lived.


	3. Prom Season

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2127a0o)

-/-

8:02PM Batman: Where are you?  
8:10PM H.Quinn: Five minutes out, why  
8:11PM Batman: John keeps calling me a fuck up  
8:12PM H.Quinn:Why?  
8:13PM Batman: He thinks I can’t keep you  
8:25PM H.Quinn: Here

-/-

Matt stood, long legs tanned, mini dress tight on her frame. John had returned home to see Dean go to prom. The thought made her a little angry. The deep green of her dress would make her natural tan look even better, being biracial had its perks, and it would make Dean’s eyes pop.

He picked the color.

She looked in the side-view mirror of the impala, and made sure nothing was too out of place. Ruby red lipstick, smoky eyes, pearl necklace and earrings. Yup, she looked every part of the cheer-leading knock out she was supposed to be.

She looked down at the nude pumps on her feet, they brought her to equal height to Dean. She rounded the front of the car just as John Winchester threw the front door open. “If it isn’t my favorite cheerleader!” The older man called, grinning at her.

“Hello Mr. Winchester.” She offered a polite smile, and duck of her head. 

“Darling, call me John, I think I tell you that every time.” John chuckled, before he drew her into a tight hug. “I am so glad to be home.”

“Dad, let my girl go.” Dean whined, Matt locked eyes with Dean, and smiled. He loved marvelous in his black on black tux with a matching deep green tie around his neck. “Got your corsage in the fridge, babe.”

“Yay!” She shuffled her feet excitedly, and grinned after Dean. “Will you be home for graduation?”

“Hopefully, you know the sales job keeps me traveling.” John offered.

Matt offered him a small smile, then headed towards Dean, she offered him her wrist, and watched as a small tremor ran down Dean’s back. Dean looked her over, slightly pleased that she had agreed to wear her hair up in a messy bun, like he had suggested. “You look beautiful, dove.” He offered to her.

“Thanks, Batman.” She winked at him. “This is beautiful.” She offered, looking at the pretty red rose now pinned to her wrist. She fixed his tie, securing it and straightening it. “You look very dapper.”

“Thank you.” Dean pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. 

He wrapped his arm tight around her waist, then offered his father his attention. “Promised your mom and Sam I would send them pictures.” John deadpanned. “Mary always loved prom.”

That made both Matt and Dean smile, as she pressed her head over his heart, and the pair smiled for John’s smart phone. Mary Winchester knew the game her eldest and his best friend played.

-/-

**Five Years Ago**

“Are you ready?” Dean asked, lacing his fingers through Matt’s hand.

“As I will ever be,” Matt grinned, “Never been on a plane before.”

“They scare me.” Dean answered.

“Are you two ready?” Bobby asked. “Kind of amazed that John doesn’t mind me flying you out, Dean.”

“He has a date with Amelia.” Dean deadpanned, looking at Bobby, who had a pink duffel bag over one shoulder, Dean’s camouflage bag on his other, and a black duffel bag in his left hand. 

Before Bobby could even answer, “Flight 658 to Palo Alto Air is now boarding at Gate Eight, flight 658 now boarding.” 

“That’s our flight.” Bobby offered, he took Matt’s hand in his free one, as Matt drug Dean behind her.

Once they were boarded, Bobby watched the pair nestle together and sleep. Today was Matt’s birthday and all she had wanted was for Dean to see his mother. Bobby had worked everything out with John, although it had not been easy.

Dean had kept in contact with his mother and brother following his parent’s divorce when he was ten mostly over the phone. The judge had given Mary Winchester a rather shitty deal. She could have full custody of one son, and John the other. No child support or alimony needed.

The flight was uneventful. He watched several movies mostly kid friendly. When they landed, he gently nudged them both awake. This time Dean took his hand, and Matt took Dean’s other.

Mary Winchester was as beautiful as the last time Bobby had seen her, long blonde hair and a wide smile. “DEAN!” She drew her oldest in for a hug, just as nine year old Sam joined them in a tangled hug. “MATT!” She called next, dragging the little girl into her arms, as Bobby joined the hug. “Thank you so much Bobby!”

-/-

Settled in the Impala, John waved them away. Matt continued to hold Dean’s hand. “This is the last prom. I love you, and Palo Alto is only seven weeks away.” 

Dean squeezed her fingers. “Does it ever bother you?”

“Hm?”

“The way he looks at you.” Dean whispered. “The way he sizes you up like a meal.”


	4. Six Point Five Weeks

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ok53xw)

-/-

11:13AM H.Quinn: Can you pick me up some tampons?  
11:15AM Batman: Sure, and how about some ice cream, a teddy bear, and a good movie. I’m coming over soon, k?  
11:16AM H.Quinn: That was supposed to be for dad… sorry  
11:16AM Batman: Too late, I am on my way  
11:17AM H.Quinn: I love you  
11:18AM Batman: I love you too

-/-

Dean didn’t mind the walk to the corner store. Sure he hated that he had to leave the impala with Matt, but that was more to protect what was his. Anytime Dean had money saved up, his father had a way of finding it and using it.

He pushed his hair out of his eyes, he had a mohawk most of the time, but today it was laid flat, combed to one side. He made his way towards the family planning aisle, looking for the normal brand that Matt used. As he did so some of the football players watched him.

“Dude, heavy flow?” Richie Roman asked, eyeing Dean an amused expression on his face.

Dean grabbed the kotex brand, tucked it under his arm, and proceeded to head towards the ice cream. He grabbed the rocky road, knowing it was her favorite, then he wandered back through the store once more to grab a rather large and slightly dumb looking teddy bear as well as the new Avengers movie. 

Richie, Gordon Walker, and Deacon Jones were all standing by the checkout, giggling with laughter as he headed towards them. “Think it's funny that I'm buying tampons?” He snarled.

They roared with laughter.

“You gentlemen, and uh, I use that term loosely, understand what that means?” They looked around at each other then back at him. “Obviously not. See, this means, uh, that there is a woman with whom I'm so intimate that we're both comfortable with me buying her most personal possessions. This means that our relationship is so solid, so trusting that I'm not embarrassed doing this at all. It means, my friends, that instead of hanging out at a grocery store having a sausage fest with another guy, playing his skin flute, or just doin' a little.” Dean proceeded to mimic a blow job with his mouth and hands, and winked at them. “all day long, I'm getting laid by a beautiful lady every day. And, she takes it downtown. And, everyone here knows it.” He motioned towards the several items under his arm.

He dropped them all on the checkout, and winked as the woman rang him up. He dropped forty dollars on the counter, and grabbed the bags. He pushed the door open, and loped down the sidewalk headed towards Matt’s house.

-/-

**Five Years Ago**

Mary led them to the Bronco she had bought when she made it to California. Once the kids were all loaded in the back, and Bobby settled in the front, she took off, headed towards their small beach home. “It’s not much.” Mary had offered, looking slightly ashamed.

“Anything is better, Mary, then the trash John forces Dean to live in. It’s a run down trailer on the outskirts of Pontiac. John has started leaving him alone for business trips, although he won't tell me what business he is in.” Bobby explained.

Mary frowned. “I keep trying to get money saved up, but no judge or lawyer out here wants to touch…” She frowned. “Bobby we need to work out a plan.”

“You mean for if you can’t, but when he is old enough?” Bobby asked.

“When he is eighteen?” Mary supplied. “Yes.” 

“We can do anything.” Bobby grumbled. “I can move here, Matt won’t want to be away from him. They’ve been there for each other for six years, and I can’t take that from them. Ever.” Bobby continued.

-/-

Matt was already wrapped up in a blanket when Dean got there, he tossed her the tampons and headed towards the kitchen were he gathered up two spoons, then headed back to the living room he popped the Avengers movie into the xbox. He deposited the teddy bear on her side of the couch, then placed the ice cream on the coffee table.

When she came back, she met him with a smile and a wave of her hand. "Come on, punk." Dean opened his arms and let her climb in. Sweatpants, messy hair, and his football shirt from last season. They nodded off to sleep, and Bobby when he got home, didn't have the heart to wake them.


	5. Drag Me To Freedom

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=21jvno2)

2:08AM H.Quinn: I’M SEXYier than you AND I KNOW IT  
2:15AM H.Quinn: To the windowwwwwwww (_) -To the Walllllllllll (/_)/  
2:25AM H.Quinn: Tonight we are Younnnnnnnnnggggggggg  
2:32AM H.Quinn: Dude, respond to me, or this will never end  
2:41AM H.Quinn: Aiiiiiiiiight… Time to recite lyrics to Justin Bieber songs  
2:42AM Batman: I’M HERE! I’M HERE! PLEASE DON’T DO THAT TO ME!!! I’M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!

-/-

 _What are you doing up at this hour?_ Dean asked into the phone.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Matt offered. “We are exactly five weeks from graduation.”

 _Mom sent the package, is that what you are worried about?_ Dean asked carefully.

“The ring?” Matt breathed a heavy sigh. “Are you sure about that?”

 _It is the only thing I can think to do, for John to…_ Dean sounded lost.

“I woke you up because I love you, and I knew that you would be thinking about this. Because even if it is a fake proposal, you are going to do something sappy.” Matt explained.

 _I was working on that, actually._ Dean confessed.

“Figured.”

_Do you actually know Bieber lyrics?_

“No.” Matt confessed. “I know that would get you're attention.” She mused. “Hey, climb out on your roof.”

 _It will fall through_ Dean deadpanned.

“Accurate. Look out your window.” She ordered. “Meteor Shower. Like when we were in California.”

Dean gasped, she was right, his heart seemed to soar. Matt fixed things he didn’t even realize were broken.

-/-

**Four Years Ago**

The second trip to California was much nicer. Bobby and Mary had a working relationship by then, and she trusted him to make it from the airport to the small cottage she lived in. When Bobby got there, he found Mary in the living room, and Sam already on the surf.

“Go on out and play.” Mary grinned, watching as both Matt and Dean shucked their extra layers off and ran towards the water. 

“Dean’s gay.” Bobby deadpanned, the moment the kids were out of earshot.

Mary gave him a sharp look. “Did he tell you that?”

“Actually, yes.” Bobby took a seat next to her at the table. He drew his phone out. “Read this.”

He pushed the phone towards Mary, who looked at the touch screen,then started scrolling.

11:18PM Beany: I need to tell you something, I am really upset.  
11:20PM B.Singer: What’s up Dean? Do you need me to call you?  
11:21PM Beany: No, don’t. John is in the room right now. And it’s personal.  
11:21PM B.Singer: OK, what is it?  
11:25PM Beany: You and Matt are the only ones who know. Please don’t tell anyone. I trust you, like a dad, Bobby. It’s just I feel different? I don’t know how to put it, but it’s bad…  
11:26PM Beany: I don’t feel the same way other boys feel about girls it’s not normal right? :( I don’t know  
11:27PM Beany: And Bobby I don’t want you to not be in my life anymore, or for you to take Matt away from me, because… I feel the same how how boys feel about girls… but to boys. I am so weird. It feels weird. It feels bad. Feels like I am wrong.  
11:27PM Beany: I like boys. This is so embarrassing for me to say. But that's my secret and i was so scared of telling you because you and Matt are all I got here. Please, don’t hate me  
11:28PM B.Singer: Dean Michael Winchester, you have been in our lives for nine years. I am glad you told me this, and I am glad Matt already knows. I love you anyway. Who the fuck cares what other people are going to say? You're awesome no matter what, son, and I am happy Matt has you in her life. Don’t be ashamed, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you and I am going to stick by you, same as Matt. Ain’t nothing wrong with you being gay, little man.

Mary looked up from the text exchanges, eyes wide. “Is he going to tell me?”

“Probably.” Bobby frowned. “He loves you Mary, but he sees me every single day.” 

“I know. I shouldn’t have moved so far away.” Mary looked stricken.

A scream and roar of giggles made them turn and look out the window. Dean had Matt in his arms, swinging her through almost three feet of water, while Sammy splashed water at them both. The giggles were no doubt coming from Matt, while the scream was from Sam.

“Mary, you needed to get Sam away from John. Even before you left, we talked about me keeping up with Dean, based on his and Matt’s relationship.” Bobby reached across the table and laced his fingers through Mary’s. 

“How are we going to keep this from John?” Mary asked after a long moment.

“Matt is going to pretend to be his girlfriend. At least until we move out here.” Bobby offered. “Already sold the garage, put that money away. Haven’t told the kids yet, but the new owner, Rufus Turner is letting me run the show until graduation.”

“Good, and the house?” Mary asked carefully.

“I am renting it.” Bobby clarified.

“I just realized what you said.” Mary muttered. “Matty is going to sacrifice all of her life for Dean.” The look on Mary’s face softened.

“I think it might be worth mentioning here, that if ever there were two halves of a whole, it’s our children. Charlie is moving in with us, when we get back. Once everything is settled from the wreck.” Bobby sighed.

“I am so sorry about your sister.” Mary squeezed his hand in hers.

“Me too.” Bobby frowned.

-/-

By the mid day of school, Dean was once more starting to feel a little on the tired side. Plus, Matt was hanging on him, and making him drag her every where. “I am sooooooooooo tired.” She whimpered.

“Yeah, cause you were up all night, you brat.” Dean deadpanned.

“Oho. Kept your girl up all night?” Richie Roman chuckled.

“He knows how to please.” Matt grumbled, then continued hanging on Dean.


	6. Happy Birthday, Bobby Singer

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2uqj5zd)

-/-

10:00AM Batman: Please text me your name, some idiot changed all the names in my phone to Harry Potter characters  
10:01AM Snape: Well, that all depends on what my name is…  
10:02AM Batman: Snape.  
10:04AM Snape: Sooooo not telling you my name!!! Turn to page 394 -.-  
10:05AM Batman: OMFG! No one will tell me! “Draco” has been sending me dirty messages for over an hour.  
10:06AM Snape: #facepalm  
10:07AM Batman: Please  
10:08AM Snape: Well, I’ll say “Draco” is probably Matty, and she probably did it  
10:09AM Batman: Charlie?  
10:10AM Snape: Winner!

-/-

“Charles, where the hell are you?” Matt shouted. Dean quirked an eyebrow. “She comes home from break, and then, poof gone.”

“Dudes I am right here, stop screaming. No one likes a pouting seventeen year old.” Charlie muttered, pushing her red hair behind her ear.

“Bobby’s birthday party is in two hours.” Dean muttered. “Cutting it close.” He motioned to Charlie, who had been wrapping the gift she had brought back from California for Bobby. 

“Is John home?” Charlie asked carefully.

“Yeah.” Matt answered for Dean, who at the mention of John had tensed up. She caught his face in her hands, “Beany, Batman, look at me, we have three weeks until graduation. Breathe through your nose. You knew that John would be in for these weeks, we are in the home stretch baby.”

Dean nodded, then looked at her. “What do we need next?”

“We need beer.” Charlie offered.

“Aunt Ellen will have that at the roadhouse.” Matt offered.

“Right, and it’s an hour drive there, so here is to hoping that John does his part, let’s get on the road.” Charlie ushered them both out of the house, making sure it locked behind them. Then tossed the keys of the Impala to Dean. “Drive, bitch.”

“Jerk.” 

-/-

**Three Years Ago**

“Ok, kids, time to go.” Bobby ushered the three of them off the plane. Charlie who was sixteen, Dean who was fifteen, and Matty who would turn fifteen four days from when they arrived. 

Charlie looked bored, but excited her seventeenth birthday was coming up and no matter how much Dean and Matt had tried to do to make her feel more at home had failed. While they were in California Bobby took her to visit Palo Alto University. 

This time when he met Mary it was on the front porch. The woman hugged each kid in turn, then stopped Bobby. “Sam wants to visit you guys back in Pontiac. But I told him you would need to be off that week, to keep an eye on things.” Mary paused. “He wants to see his dad, he doesn’t remember why we split, and video chat is limited.”

“I understand.” Bobby nodded. “I can take off whenever. Rufus won’t mind.” Bobby assured her. “I would love to show Sam around, and I am sure that John will be excited.”

“John won’t answer my phone.” Mary explained.

“Oh.” Bobby frowned.

Charlie adored Sam from the word go. They were fast friends, and before Bobby drug his daughter, niece, and adoptive son home they attended four LARP’ing conventions. Bobby had even become a dwarf.

-/-

The party was small, but the Roadhouse was packed with everyone who wanted to wish Bobby Singer a very happy birthday.


	7. Slip and Slide

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=281euww)

-/-

2:11PM Batman: DUDE! I just polished the floors! Do you know what that means?  
2:12PM H.Quinn: No… What?  
2:13PM Batman: THE ENTIRE FLOOR IS A SLIP AND SLIDE!  
2:13PM H.Quinn: NICE! BE THERE IN FIVE!  
2:15PM Batman: It’s a gift from God.

-/-

Matt completely forgot that John Winchester was home, as she was picking the lock to the front door the older man appeared beside her. “Uhm, Matty what are you doing?”

“Shit. John, Mr. Winchester. Hi, I… When Dean is busy I tend to let myself in.” She offered.

“Honey, we can have you a house key made.” John frowned, as he unlocked the door.

Dean was standing in the living room, a shiteating grin on his beautiful face, with t-shirt, basketball shorts, and just socks on. “I polished the floors.”

“Slip and Slide!” Matt grinned, rubbing her hands together, already slipping her shoes off as she climbed into the house. She had cheer camp shorts on and a bright yellow tank top. 

“Slip and slide?” John asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, dad, watch!” Dean rubbed his feet across the floor, his socks sliding.

“Ah, can I join?” John asked, already headed towards the kitchen, to grab a beer.

Matt shrugged. “Sure dad.” Dean answered. “But the rules are easy, you have to wear shorts. You also need knee pads, I think we have some spares from when Charlie was here last time.” Already Dean was digging through the closet.

An hour later found the three on the couch, John laughing hard. Matt was seated on Dean’s lap, his arms tight around her waist, and his face pressed into his shoulder. “If this is how the floors get clean all the time, then thanks kids.” John chuckled. “Also, congratulations Matt on you're scholarship to Sofia University, what does it specialize in?”

“Who told you?” She chuckled.

“You're dad is real proud of you. He told me about it on the way to his surprise party last week.” John chuckled.

“Institute of Trans-personal Psychology, that’s what Sofia University is.” Matt explained. “I’m going to get my degree in psychology.”

“That pays well, right?” John asked after a moment.

“Yes sir.” She nodded.

“Dean, what are you going to school for, last time we talked you were going to take a scholarship for football, has that changed?” John asked, as if they had talked recently. The football scholarship was something Dean had talked about his freshman year.

“Veterinarian.” Dean responded, without thinking. “Got a scholarship to a school in Cali, not far from Matty.” He explained, kissing her shoulder.

“What school?” John demanded.

“Stanford's Medical Institute.” Matt explained. “Sammy is planning on going to Stanford to become a lawyer, and Charlie is already at PAU, so we will all be within thirty minutes of each other.” 

“Ah, as far away from small town as can be.” John chuckled, he looked at his watch. “Shouldn’t you be getting home, Matt.”

“Yes sir.” She stood, kissed Dean on the lips quickly, then ruffled his hair. “Be back soon.”

-/-

**Three Years Ago**

It was Thanksgiving before Sammy made it to Pontiac. John Winchester disappeared the second day of Sam’s stay. “Does he do this all the time?” The almost twelve year old demanded.

“Yeah.” Dean had chuckled. “But, with him gone, we can do whatever. Right, Matt?”

“Sure. I think Daddy will let me stay here.” Matt offered. “And Charlie too, while you are in. So we are going to be teenagers without adults for all of break. Thanksgiving break is pretty boring with the snow and everything.” 

They spent several days playing video games and sliding around the floor, on their socks, in their underwear. Music blaring in the background.


	8. T-Minus Two Weeks Until Take OFF

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=r7u7a8)

-/-

12:05PM H.Quinn: Hey are you ok?  
12:06PM Batman: Yeah, I got a black eye, it’s kind of sore. So, what’s up?  
12:07PM H.Quinn: I’m suspended.  
12:07PM Batman: What? Why?  
12:08PM H.Quinn: Cause after that guy punched you, I beat the crap out of him.  
12:10PM Batman: Holy shit, I am coming over.

-/-

“Well.” Bobby propped the door open, and eyed Dean. “Two weeks and counting.” He muttered. “And this happens?”

“Technically he was defending a younger kid.” Matt stated from behind her father. Both her hands were wrapped up in ice, with ace bandages over them. 

“A gay kid.” Dean specified. “Who Richie Roman was beating the shit out of. So little.” Dean grumbled. “All I did was tell him to stop and he punched me.”

“And you got sent home from school with a shiner.” Bobby chuckled.

“Yeah, and you're daughter apparently defended my honor.” Dean scratched the back of his neck, and paused. “Dad was pissed. Worried about if this was going to affect our scholarships, or our relationship.”

“I think if anything this should compound our relationship.” She muttered.

“Yeah, well I also got an earful of how the kid probably deserved it, for being gay. Dad was pretty sure that the kid, Kevin, was only doing it for attention.” Dean shuffled into the room.

“Glad you're home.” Bobby muttered. “With John here I have not seen you as much as I like to.” He paused. “And son, you should probably stay over here tonight, it is Friday, and Clyde here is out for four days.”

-/-

**One Year Ago**

“So that’s your plan?” Mary looked between Charlie, Matt, Bobby, Dean, and Sam. “You are going to propose to her after graduation at the cook out, and then get the hell out of dodge?” 

“Yeah.” Matt offered.

Dean looked at his mom. “It’s just until we get here. Once we are here, we can drop the act. I can be me.” Dean fidgeted under his mother's gaze. “I wanna use grandma’s ring. Sammy is gay, and no dudes finger is that small. Charlie and Matt are pretty much you're daughters anyway.”

“I guess that’s true. Charlie does eat here a lot.” Mary muttered. “And borrows my clothes.”

“Does that mean you are in on it?” Charlie asked, “Because you will be there for Dean’s graduation and we all need to act super surprised?”

“I am in.” Mary nodded. “As in as a mother who is watching her eldest son have to be painfully in the closet because his father is a homophobe.” Mary grumbled.

“Honestly.” Bobby chuckled. “I think this is the best idea yet. All of Dean’s stuff is going to be packed over the next year, and boxed, brought to my house and then sent here. Same with mine and Matt’s until the only thing we have left is the necessities.” 

“And those will come on the plane with us.” Matt added.

“Mom.” Dean reached for her across the table. “Once we land, I will give you the ring back, and then you and Bobby can get married.”

Mary gasped like a fish out of water, and Bobby turned a pleasant shade of red.


	9. HappenStance

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=v6pz5g)

-/-

8:03AM H.Quinn: Guy on bus is sitting way too close.  
8:03AM H.Quinn: My personal space is invaded hardcore.  
8:04AM Batman: Can you move?  
8:05AM H.Quinn: Nope he is on the aisle seat.  
8:06AM H.Quinn: He keeps trying to read my messages. 0.O  
8:06AM Batman: Delete my messages ok, and I am going to seen you one.  
8:08AM Batman: He will be arriving home at 0600. His car is a black 2006 Mazda 2. His girlfriend won’t be home until around 0800. We have two hours to work with.  
8:08AM Batman: The back door has a bad lock, if you jiggle it right, it will pop right open.  
8:09AM Batman: We can hide in the lounge, and wait for him to sit on the couch.  
8:09AM Batman: You can do the honors with a baseball bat.  
8:10AM Batman: Serrated knife or butcher's knife, that is the choice?  
8:10AM H.Quinn: What’s the soundproofing like?  
8:11AM Batman: So long as we knock him out with the first hit we should be fine.  
8:12AM H.Quinn: I’ve got the raincoats in my car, it should be enough to keep the blood off our clothes. I have some anesthetic just in case.  
8:13AM Batman: I have some of that clingy wrap, so we can protect the carpet and leave no trace. I also have a dissecting kit if necessary. Once he is dealt with, we can go back upstairs and crack the case.  
8:13AM H.Quinn: How are we going to do the disposal? I know we were tossing up between landfill and deserted forest.  
8:15AM H.Quinn: He just fucking moved! The look on his face.  
8:16AM Batman: I am dying, laughing.  
8:17AM H.Quinn: I love you so much, thanks.  
8:18AM Batman: Why are you on the bus?  
8:19AM H.Quinn: Looking for a gift.  
8:21AM Batman: For?  
8:22AM H.Quinn: You.

-/-

Dean loaded the clothes in the washing machine. Already he had washed three loads. With six days until graduation he had to gather the last of the important things. John had also ordered that he complete the laundry.

Matt was supposed to come over in a couple hours, and for the life of him, Dean couldn’t figure out what she was buying a gift for. He moved through the house in a daze, wondering what pictures he could pack without John noticing. Before he could think too much about it, however, the front door burst open. 

“DEAN!” His father shouted.

Dean jumped, turning on his heels, and glaring over his shoulder. “Dad?”

“I think it’s time.” John said with a soft grin. 

“Time?” Dean asked, confused.

The next moment a blonde woman, and a boy about nine were ushered in. “This is Amelia.” 

_Go figure._ Dean thought darkly.

“And this is you're younger brother, Adam.” John concluded.

“And they are here because?” Dean asked, eyebrow raised.

“For your graduation, I wanted the whole family together.” John explained.

“Mom and Sam are flying in from California, with Charlie.” Dean deadpanned. “That is my whole family. Bobby and Matt. That pretty much sums everyone who means anything to me. No offense lady, but… you're not my family.”

“Dean, you will not talk to your step-mother that way!” John snarled.

“Step-mother?” Dean snarled. “You got married!” Dean roared. “You kept a wife and son secret from EVERYONE! And did what? Are you even in sales? OR just trying to balance two FUCKING LIVES!” Dean snarled. 

“DEAN MICHAEL WINCHESTER YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!” John roared back.

“You know what?” Dean growled. “Fuck you. I am going to stay at my real father’s house.” With that Dean grabbed the laundry basket and stormed out of the house. He could hear John screaming at him, as he drew his phone out of his pocket, balancing the laundry basket, and dialed Matt. “Come get me.” He hissed.

 _On my way, where are you?_

“Walking from John’s house. He’s fucking married. Has another fuckin’ kid, wants them to come to my graduation.” Dean hissed.

_Holy shit. Dad and I are on our way, we were out._

“Out?” 

_Ellen’s, once we grab you, we will bring you back and get you a burger, or whatever._

“Thank God.” Dean grumbled.

-/-

**Freshman Year, Homecoming**

“So, will you go to the dance with me?” Dean asked her expectantly.

“OF course, why wouldn’t I?” Matt asked carefully. 

“Just the whole…” His voice dropped low, “Gay thing.”

“Hush, baby.” She pressed her finger to his lips and laughed. “That doesn’t matter to me.” 

Dean let her press against him, and he whispered in her ear, “If I was straight, I would be begging you for affection.”


	10. Take Off

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=wipqx1)

-/-

7:34AM Batman: What are you wearing?  
7:35AM H.Quinn: Nothing yet.  
7:35AM Batman: Ew. Now I have naked you in my brain.  
7:36AM H.Quinn: Stop freaking out, it is only graduation  
7:37AM Batman: And I am proposing to you  
7:37AM H.Quinn: Yeah, and that. I cut my hair off last night.  
7:39AM Batman: I’ll love it if it is like what we talked about, dressed yet?  
7:40AM H.Quinn: Hold on, I’ll send you a picture.  
7:40AM H.Quinn: [picture message]  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2wh2nux)  
7:43AM Batman: Looking sharp, babe. My turn,try not to be blinded.  
7:43AM Batman: [picture message]  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=wkkz5w)  
7:45AM H.Quinn: Holy shit how am I supposed to stand next to you're ass?  
7:46AM Batman: Cause you're a BAMF  
7:47AM H.Quinn: Will I cry when you ask?  
8:00AM Batman: Please?

-/-

Dean knew it wasn’t real, but that didn’t stop him from shaking. He could feel his grandmother’s ring in his pocket, and his heart was racing. Mary, Sam, Bobby, and Charlie had all rode together in the old beat up Jeep that actually belonged to Matt. Dean had helped her slide into the front seat of the Impala, moments before the engine roared to life and he headed towards the old elementary school.

It had burned down three years ago, but without a doubt, it was the most important moment of their lives, meeting there. He steered the Impala into the gravel lot that roped around the old school, then climbed out, he opened Matt’s door and took her hand in his. “If you would please?” He asked, helping her stand. Once Matt was standing next to him, she looped her arms around his waist, and tucked her head over his heart for a moment.

Dean led her to the monkey bars, where instead of going down on one knee, he hoisted her into the air, and set her on the side of the metal spider dome. “Mattison Wade Singer, would you do me the honor of marrying me, someday?” Dean asked, his shoulders shaking slightly. He knew her answer already, so why was this so difficult.

“Dean Michael Winchester, I would be honored to be you're wife, if you ever need me too!” She kissed his forehead then offered her his hand, tears soaked her cheeks. Thunder cracked across the sky, as the first drops of rain hit their skin, the pair looked up and burst with laughter. Dean tossed her over his shoulder, and ran back to the Impala, once she was tucked into the front seat, and he was next to her, he slipped the ring on her finger, and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek.

By the time they made to Pontiac High, the sky was pouring down. Everyone had been ushered into the gym. Dean scooped her up bridal style, as she opened the umbrella over both their heads. He ran hard towards the gym, the tiny girl in his arms giggling.

-/-

**Sixteen Months Ago**

Dean woke slowly, with a tube in his throat, and unfamiliar weight on his arm. He struggled for a moment, then blinked. He could remember fighting with John, but he didn’t remember exactly what had happened next. He felt the urge to throw up, but doubted he would be able to with the thick tube down hit throat. His eyes scanned the room, eventually landing on the unfamiliar weight. Matt was asleep on his wrist, Bobby was fast asleep in the recliner with Matt on his lap, the pair under a thick blanket. He could make out stitches on her face.

-/-

“I am pleased to announce,” Mrs. Jody Mills, former kindergarten teacher, beamed at the crowd, “That this year we had two valedictorians. One is a transfer, and one we all know and love. I asked the pair of them to give a speech, but only one felt comfortable, so please welcome to the stage, Matt Singer.” With that she stepped back.

Dean had no clue she was giving a speech. He watched her careful steps up the stage, where she stood next to Jody, eventually hugging her former principal and teacher, then turned her attention towards the student body. “The only time it rains is football games and graduations!” Everyone chuckled. “When I first wrote my speech i knew exactly what I wanted to say, and how I wanted to say it. Everyone here knows, or should know, that Dean Winchester and I have been inseparable since kindergarten.” Everyone laughed. “Today, he managed to surprise me.” The crowd grew quiet, “And because of that, I felt like maybe not everything has to be organized, so I threw my original speech out, quite literally.” The whole crowd chuckled at that.

Matt took a moment to compose herself. “We’ve come a long way, haven’t we? From awkward hellos to this sad but exciting goodbye. I thought about all the different quotes I could possibly put here, but it came down to one thing. My daddy has a saying, family doesn’t end in blood and it damn sure doesn’t start in it. As a graduating class we have the most amazing ability to change the world - shape it into something new. We have been together, most of us, for the last thirteen years. We have had ups and downs, we have fought each other and fought for each other.” She took a moment with tears in her eyes. “I know this isn’t all about me, but they say you write what you know.” She met Dean’s eyes in the crowd. “Over a year ago, I thought I was going to lose my soulmate. He wrecked his car pretty bad, and was in the hospital for three weeks. He was in a coma for two of those. Each face in this crowd.” She scanned the student body, “Each paid respects in one way or another, from gathering both mine and Dean’s homework, to bringing food and well wishes to the hospital.” She paused, “We are all going to face problems as we move forward. To quote Captain Jack Sparrow, ‘The problem is not the problem; the problem is you're attitude about the problem’, the attitude and compassion you showed my other half… keep passing that forward. We don’t know where life is going to take us, we don’t know the roads we are going to chose, or be forced to choose.”

She stopped for a moment, and Dean knew there were tears on her face, her shoulders squared. “As the future MRS. WINCHESTER!” She held up her hand, “I want to remind each one of us standing here today, on the precipice of greatness, that we will always be family, no matter where you are, or when you need help, remember this moment, we can stand together stronger, and ten years from now, when we meet up again, I hope everyone has reached the dreams I know you have, over the last eight months I have worked on talking with everyone about what their dreams and goals are, some will take you guys far from Pontiac, and some will never leave, and you know what? That’s ok, we are going to change the world. Congratulations, class of 2011!” With that she bowed her head, and walked towards the edge of the stage.

Dean was out of his seat, and running towards the stage, he caught her in his arms, and sung her around, the outcries of pleasure and excitement as caps flew into the air, was completely ignored by the pair hugging each-other tight, Dean could feel his tears in her gown, and her tears in his neck, a tangled mess of arms and limbs. Soon their families were crashing around them.

When things simmered down they found themselves at the Roadhouse, Matt on Dean’s lap. Mary and Bobby between them and Sam, with Charlie right beside Sam and John.. John Winchester had his arm around his new wife, and little Adam was wedged between them. Ellen Harvelle, her husband Ed, and their daughter Jo were smashed into the table as well. “Let me see the ring!” Ellen demanded, looking at Matt’s finger. “This is old!”

“It was my grandmothers.” Dean explained.

“Well, I guess tonight, you two ride off into the sunset, in the Impala.” Ed joked. “So glad I sold that thing to you Dean.”

John arched an eyebrow, but before he could say anything their waitress approached. “Ruby,” Ellen started, “Everything at this table is free. Our little Dean and Matty graduated today, and got engaged! Bring out all the pie we have back there, and burgers for everyone!” 

Mary reached across the table, and squeezed Matt’s hand in hers, a wink and a smile on her face. That night Bobby, Mary, Sam, and Charlie would be flying back to Palo Alto. Bobby would be moving in with Mary and Sam, Charlie would be headed back to school, and Dean and Matt would be moving into an apartment near the beach.

Neither had plans of attending college, both were going to work for Bobby at his new machine shop - Singer Salvage and Repair.

As the night drew to a close, Dean hugged everyone, even Amelia and Adam, then climbed into the drivers seat of the Impala, they had a lovely little road trip planned, and he wanted very much to get to their first stop over that night. He watched as Matt hugged everyone goodbye, squeezing her dad a little tighter, then she climbed into the passenger seat, waving them goodbye.


End file.
